¿Que tiene el Joker?
by Jess Gates
Summary: Te veias feliz como siempre lo estas, pero esta vez una sonrisa sincera salía de ti cuando el Joker te volvia ver.; eran ciertos los rumores de que el había cambiado contigo, de que ya te trataba mejor y que al fin demostraba tus sentimientos hacia ti.-Al fin se esta comportando como el novio que debe haber sido desde el principio. ¡SEGUNDO CAPITULO!
1. Chapter 1

_hola mundo de fanfiction de Batman! este es mi primer fic de este super comic y hoy vengo a molestarlos con este fic un poco raro, q esta narrado en primera persona por Robin, si preguntan no tengo ni la menor idea de adonde voy a llevar este fic o siquiera si lo voy a continuar. pero espero que les guste_

_se preguntaran de donde salio esto, bueno un dia aburrida con mi amado primo, nos pusimos a buscar juegos viejos de play y nos encontramos con Batman LEGO(curioso tenemos 15 y 16), luego de un rato mi primo me dijo que su villana favorita es Harley y el mio es el Joker y en un nivel en los videos que salen, aparecen Robin y Harley persiguiendose con martillos y cocodrilos (¿?) y a si nacio esto y con respecto a HarleyxRobin ni idea simplemente se me ocurrio_

* * *

Y otra vez sucedia lo mismo de siempre. Batman y el Joker peleaban por el mismo motivo de siempre, el Joker hacia algún plan que después le salía mal y terminaba tarde o temprano en Arkham en el cual escapaba y toda la rutina se repetía. Yo como es costumbre caia en alguna de sus trampas y terminaba amarrado, la mayoría de las personas diría que soy muy tonto pero la realidad es que las trampas eran bastante obvias, y si yo caia en ella era por que estaba arto de todo esto. Lo nuevo que paso esta vez era que tu estabas sentada encima mio, no estabas peleando como normalmente lo hacias intentado salvar a tu "pudding" para que luego él te dejara tirada como un cachorro al que ya nadie quiere.

Simplemente estabas hay tan bella como siempre, un mechon rubio salía por encima de tu gorro y contrastaba con tu cara blanca y tus ojos no se quedaban atrás. A veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si yo te hubiese conocido antes, si te hubieras enamorado de mi en vez de él, pero él era tu destino, tu devias estar con el Principe del crimen. Te veias feliz como siempre lo estas, pero esta vez una sonrisa sincera salía de ti cuando el Joker te volvia ver, llegaba a parecer que te sonreirá a causa de sus cicatrices aunque de vez en cuando lo hacia y me hacia preguntarme; eran ciertos los rumores de que el había cambiado contigo, de que ya te trataba mejor y que al fin demostraba tus sentimientos hacia ti. Si asi fuese me encantaría saber que paso para que cambiaras asi, pero es algo que jamas me diras.

-Oye tarado que tanto me miras-me dijiste, para luego seguir viendo el combate.

Harley Quinn que tantas veces he deseado poder llamarte MI Harley Quinn, pero es un simple sueño. Yo soy Robin cuando me mencionan es "Batman y Robin", "el ayudante de Batman", "ese chico", "el ayudante" y asi muchas veces yo simplemente era el segundo, no era el mas importe era el que sobraba y tu eso lo dejabas ver con facilidad.

-Eres muy linda-te dije y me volteaste a ver con cara de asco, para voltearte enseguida al escuchar un disparo.

-Lo siento mi querido Bat-le decía el Joker a Batman mientras estaba en el piso y con un disparo en su pierna- esta vez falle, pero recuerda que la próxima no lo hare-dijo y el ventanal que había encima de su cabeza exploto dando paso a una escalera la cual el tomo-que dices mi Harley ¿vienes?-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ti, a lo que fuiste corriendo a su lado.

-Por supuesto mi J-le dijiste y salieron por la ventana dejándome con una pregunta.

¿Qué le esta pasando al Joker...?

* * *

_y q dicen, se aceptan comentarios de td tipo_

_les pregunto quieren que lo continue¡_

_saludos desde costa rica_

_jess_


	2. Un Golpe de Suerte

**No pueden imaginar la verguenza que siento por haberme ausentando tanto tiempo, pero es que cada vez que iba a escribir, me daban ganas de ver la serie o buscar un comic de Batman o algo asi por el estilo.**

**Todos sus rewiew me motivaron demaciado, me costo mucho escribir esto, pero aqui lo tiene, esperon que les guste tanto como el primero. Iba a contestar sus rewiews pero creo que lo terminare haciendo por mensaje, pero aun asi ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! sin ellos dudo que este capitulo no hubiera sido escrito, gracias a Alessa-G, Creepie666, Sally la Maga, CullzMonsterAnn, DIANA, Kimb y a derelol.**

**Bueno los dejo con este segundo capitulo**

******Capitulo 2:Un golpe de suerte  
Parejas: Harley Quinn, Joker. Robin (Tim Drake)  
Disclaimer:Batman no me pertenece y esto es todo un producto de mi imaginacion y bla bla bla**

* * *

Caminar en las calles de Gotham, el hacerlo de dia era una experiencia tan diferente de hacerlo en la noche cuando llevaba un antifaz, de noche simplemente era el segundo; pero de dia era alguien diferente simplemente una persona cualquiera, un simple detective, no debía preocuparme por si alguien me atacaba o que me secuestraran, o tener que andar con cuidado por si hubiera una trampa en el suelo.

No de dia, no debía preocuparme. Tan solo era Tim un detective normal, que fue adoptado por el multimillonario Bruce Wayne, simplemente eso. Gotham nunca fue ni será una ciudad tranquila durante la noche, pero en el dia las personas caminaban y hacían sus compras, iban a sus trabajos y salían a comer, inclusive algunos villanos con disfraces bastante convincentes salían de vez en cuando.

-Buenos días Señor- me saludo Jonathan en un disfraz un poco obvio.

-Buenos días-lo salude y segui con mi camino.

Ellos eran personas que buscaban la aceptación que nunca tuvieron, pero cuando no causaban terror y pánico en la población, podían ser un poco amables, cuando la situación lo merita. Yo sabia quienes eran ellos, talvez por eso se me hacia tan común saludarlos.

De un momento a otro las personas que caminaban tranquilamente empezaron a apartarse del medio como si una moto fuera a pasar, y lo que fuera había caído sobre mi.

-¡Oh! Perdon, aun no controlo muy bien mis patines-dijo una voz femenina y musical, que se me hacia particularmente conocida.

-Tranquila señorita, no se preocupe-dije mientras me sobaba mi cabeza y una mano de la joven se extendia hacia mi para ayudarme-Gracias-le dije al tomar su mano.

-Siempre es un placer ayudar a alguien guapo-me dijo cuando ya me había levantado.

-¿Harley?-susurre.

No no, no podía ser ella, no tendría la suerte de encontrarme con ella en un dia normal, aunque el parecido era increíble pelo rubio hermoso, ojos azules. Era hermosa, y la tenia frente a mi.

-¿Perdon?

-No nada, es usted muy hermosa, simplemente me recordó a una vieja amiga.

-Ah ya, pues ella debe tener mucha suerte-dijiste con una sonrisa divertida en tus labios- Soy Harley- increíble sigues usando tu alias- ¿Y tu?

Dude un poco, decirte mi verdadero nombre seria un total suicidio, pero no siempre se presenta esta oportunidad. –Tim Drake.

-Lindo nombre, por cierto iba a tomar un café y ya que te arroye, ¿quieres acompañarme?

Asentí y fuimos a un café cercano.

Esto no podía ser real, no tenia un sentido lógico, la mismísima Harley Quinn estaba frente a mi, no estábamos en una pelea, simplemente tomabamos un café como cualquier persona normal y eso era simplemente lo increíble.

-Asi que Tim, dime tienes a alguna linda chica esperándote en casa.

-No soy un soltero codiciado, nada mas-bromee y soltaste una adorable risa.-¿Y tu, tienes a alguien?

-Haha, si.

-Pues debe ser alguien muy afortunado.

-Bueno, el antes era muy diferente a como es ahora, al fin se esta comportando como el novio que debe haber sido desde el principio.

-¿Y porque cambio?

-Pues fácil-justo cuando me ibas a decir tu teléfono sono, altamente conveniente-Disculpame- dijiste para luego contestar- ¡_Hola amor!...Si ya voy para alla no te preocupes…Si todo esta bien…Claro no lo olvido, te amo…¡Chao!_

Era el Joker, lo sabia y justo cuando ibas a responder a esa pregunta que tanto quería saber, el porque había cambiado.

-¡Adios Tim, hasta la próxima!-gritaste, mientras corrias/patinabas.

Me quede observando como tu pelo brillaba en el sol, y como tu figura desaparecia, hasta que mi celular sono, tenia un nuevo mensaje:

_"Lamento haberme ido asi, tenia que comprar algo de emergencia. Espero que podamos terminar ese café algún otro dia._

_Harley :)"_

* * *

**Si lo se, un poco raro, pero no se me gusto, espero que tambien a ustedes.**_  
_

**Bueno ya saben, si les gusto y quieren una tercera parte dejen un rewiew**

**Besos y abrazos psicologicos desde Costa Rica**

**Jess**


End file.
